I Can't Be Just Friends Anymore
by ILoveMyGojyo
Summary: Roy has had enough. How is he supposed to work when he thinks about Riza everyday. It's about time for him to tell her how he feels and take her reply like a man.


_**I Can't Be Just Friends**_

_**Summary: Roy has had enough. How is he supposed to work with Riza and hide his feelings for her everyday. It's about time to tell her how he feels and take her reply like a man. My first Song Fic for Full Metal Alchemist. **_

_**Might Be One Shot.**_

* * *

This is probably going to be a one-shot song fic. I guess you can tell me if you what me to continue this and make it longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. I don't own "I Can't Be Just Friends Anymore" by Tim Rushlow, though, I do love that song.

* * *

This takes place sometime after the series when Ed and Al are completely human again. (I already know what happens at the end of the series and I know this doesn't match, but it a fun fic for those who don't know what happens).

* * *

Roy can be seen sitting at his desk in his office. He appears to be doing some paperwork, but a lot is on his mind. The night before he was out with Riza, Havoc, and Armstrong. They had all decided that they'd spend their day off together because they needed the vacation with friends. Work had been really busy lately and a break was well deserved. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't make a big impact on our new, beloved, Furher, but something happened that did. Since Riza got promoted, they hadn't seen much of her. This is what bothered Roy, his feelings for her grew, but he lost the opportunity to tell her. He spent most of the day in silence, watching Riza's every move. The time came for all of them to go their separate ways. Armstrong and Havoc waved goodbye before climbing in their cars and heading home, Havoc to his empty apartment and Armstrong to his pregnant wife. Riza said her goodbyes to Roy, but he couldn't let her go. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at his hand, then at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a surprised tone. Unfortunately, Roy didn't know. He knew he didn't want her to leave him, he knew that it would hurt more than the first time, he knew that he loved her, but he didn't know what to say to her. "Well?" she asked, a little impatient.

"Can I walk you home?" Roy managed to spit out, his black eye staring deep into her amber ones.

Riza smiled at him, and with a nod, the two turned and headed toward Riza's house.

They walked in silence. Though nothing came out of Roy's mouth, there was a lot that filled his mind. He longed to tell her, but how? What if she didn't feel the same about him? The thoughts increased as they walked up the steps of Riza's apartment. Sweat formed on Roy's forehead as it occurred to him that his chance was slipping once more, it was now or never. They stood under the porch as Riza unlocked her door. She turned to say goodbye to Roy, just as he opened his mouth to talk to her.

"You're a great friend Furher. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said with a small smile. Roy's mouth slowly closed as he watched her walk into her house and close the door.

* * *

This might come as quite a shock  
But I've given it a lot of thought  
This thing that's come between us  
Can't be ignored.  
I've taken all I can  
This is where it's gotta end  
Cuz I can't be your friend anymore,

* * *

Roy replayed this scene over and over in his mind as he tapped his pen on the desk. He quietly scolded himself for what he had done. Why didn't he just tell her? He had every opportunity. Without warning, his eye narrowed and he slammed his pen on the desk. He placed his arm at one end and wiped all the papers off his desk in one swoop. He then stood up and put his boot on the desk just before pushing it over. He secretary's eyes widened as she quickly got to her feet. She ran as fast as she could, but she was seven months pregnant so it was hard, out of the room. She slammed the door behind her. Roy watched as she left, but didn't attempt to stop her. He fell back down into his seat and rest his head in his hands.

* * *

And I can't be accused  
Of not being there for you  
How many nights have you shown up at my door  
I hope you understand  
That this wasn't in my plans  
But I can't be your friend anymore

* * *

(Flash back)

Riza is seen sitting at Roy's desk, talking on the phone. Roy walked in and saw this, but didn't say a word. He figured he'd let her talk so he didn't have too. Riza quickly slammed the phone down and got up from the seat.

"I'm going home, Sir," she said as she made her way for the door.

Roy noticed a slight crack in her voice as she spook, "Lieutenant?" he asked concerned, "Are you ok?" he asked, this time trying to hide his concern.

Riza looked at him, tears hanging on the red rims of her eyes, "I'm fine sir, but I'd really like to go home," she said before heading to the door once again.

Roy was a little reluctant to reply, but decided that he'd better swallow his pride and try to be nice, "If you need to talk…" he began, but stopped. He hoped she could fill in the rest herself.

"I know, Sir, thank you," Riza replied simply before grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

* * *

Roy can be seen lying in his bead. His covers up to his neck, sound asleep. He heard a knock on the door and grumbled before opening his eyes and looking at his clock.

"What?" he said with disbelief at the clock, which read 2:37a.m. He grumbled some more before pulling the covers over his head and going back to sleep. There was another knock on the door, this time louder. Roy sighed with irritation as he climbed out of bed and headed for the door. "What?" he yelled as he swung the door open and looked down at the idiot who woke him up.

Much to his surprise, it was Riza. She had walked over from her place and was sopping wet from the rain. She looked up at her Furher, ignoring that fact that all he had on was his boxers and no shirt. He lips were blue from the cold, but she wasn't exactly dressed for it. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a large t-shirt. Roy figured that she was probably sleeping before she came over.

"Sir," Riza managed to spit out before looking down at the ground, "He dumped me, Sir," .

Roy stared at her for a second before, "Get out of the cold," he ordered as he pulled her into the warmth of his home.

He stood in the kitchen, now wearing pants, as he made her a cup of hot tea.

"All done," he smiled before picking it up and heading to the living room. "Here you go," he said, but stopped when he noticed Riza sound asleep on the couch. She was now wearing a shirt he loaned her because her cloths were wet. He smiled before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his room. He laid her on his bed and covered her with his blankets. "Sleep tight," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, "I'll take care of you," he assured her before walking toward the door.

He stopped in the doorway and looked at her before leaving, shutting the hallway light off as he passed it. Riza opened her eyes and smiled before snuggling the pillow and falling back asleep.

* * *

And it's killin' me to know you without  
Having a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you how I  
Really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

* * *

Roy thought about this as he sat in silence. Havoc and Armstrong entered the office, the secretary holding on to Armstrong's arm as she peeked around from behind him.

"You ok, Sir?" Havoc asked as he looked at the papers all over the floor.

"This isn't like you," Armstrong added.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Roy replied simply, obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Maybe you should go home," Havoc suggested before kneeling down and picking papers up off the floor, "Come take the rest of the day off," he continued as he piled papers on the desk.

Roy nodded a little, "I'll go as soon as I clean this mess," he said as he knelt next to Havoc and helped clean up.

"Well take care of it, you go home," Armstrong said in his normal tone as he gently removed the secretary from his arm and knelt next to Havoc.

Roy nodded again, "I think that would be best," he agreed before heading toward the door. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door, but didn't leave. He looked toward the floor, "Thank you guys," he said quietly, before heading out.

Havoc and Armstrong watched as he left the office, closing the door behind him. Smiles formed on their faces before they continued their clean up.

* * *

So baby now it's up to you  
Do I win or do I lose,  
Will my heart fly or lye broken on the floor?  
Well take me as I am,  
Cuz I wanna be your man  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

* * *

(Flash Back)

Riza smiled as she hugged her friends goodbye. Her promotion meant that she would have to move to a different building and would no longer be working with them. When she got to the end of her line of friends, she stood before Roy. She reached up to hug him, but he put his hand out instead. With a little confusion, she stopped and backed away. She saw his hand and confusion filled her face. Her smile faded as she took his hand in hers and shook it. After they let go, Roy nodded and walked away. He didn't know how bad he hurt Riza, but at the moment he didn't care. A tear slid down Riza's face as she watched him walk away.

* * *

And it's killin' me to know you without  
Having a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you how I  
Really feel inside  
You run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be just friends anymore  
We can't be just friends anymore.

* * *

Riza can be seen lying in her bed. Her covers up to her neck, sound asleep. She heard a knock on the door and grumbled before opening her eyes and looking at her clock.

"What?" she said with disbelief at the clock, which read 2:37a.m. She grumbled some more before pulling the covers over her head and going back to sleep. There was another knock on the door, this time louder. Riza sighed with irritation as she climbed out of bed and headed for the door. "What?" she yelled as she swung the door open and looked down at the idiot who woke her up.

Much to her surprise, it was Roy. He had walked over from his place and was sopping wet from the rain. Roy looked at her, ignoring the fact that all she was wearing was her t-shirt and shorts. Riza was a little curious about why he was there, but she was most questionable about his attire. He was wearing his uniform. Little did she know, he didn't go home from work. He wondered around aimlessly as he thought about the woman he let go. This only happened until he realized what he needed to do.

"Sir?" Riza asked questionably as she took a step out on her porch and looked at him, "Are you ok?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Roy slowly reached up and took her left hand in his. Riza looked little confused as she glanced down. Roy slowly slid a ring on her finger before squeezing her hand. Riza stared at it for a minute, she didn't know what to say. She felt him grab her chin and was surprised when he pulled her head up to look at him. Without warning, he leaned in and passionately kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with pleasure. Roy pulled back and looked at her hopefully. She looked down at the ring once more before looking up at him.

"Yes," she said simply, causing Roy to smile and pick her up. She laughed as he spun her around a few times. He put her on the ground and kissed her once more. She pulled away and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

* * *

Ok, that was crappy! What the heck was I thinking? I guess you all have your opinions too, so tell me what you think. Do you think I should write more or not? Or do you think I should turn this into whole fic or not? It's up to you.

To those of you reading, "Crossing a Fine Line" I should be updating sometime within the next three days. K?

ILoveMyGojyo.


End file.
